The Power Inside Of Them
by Takari Crazy
Summary: I know, it's kind of a corny title. But don't judge a book by it's cover. What happens when someone goes to the real world looking for the digidestened and in the process manupilates their voices and more. Chapter 3 is now up! Please Review or even flame!
1. After the Digidestined

The Power Inside Of Them- A Digimon Story- Prologue

The Power Inside Of Them- Part 1.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the characters except the digimon I made up (Fakemon and Dimimon) this fic is also mine.

"We can take them away, easily." A voice in the shadows said. "I agree." A second voice said. "We can kill them, one by one, those pesky Digidesined." A third voice said. "You three, you should be making the preparations to bring the kids here! The fools, they're will be so much evil, they will be turned evil their selves!" A fourth voice yelled and laughed evilly. "Yes, my queen." The other three voices said.

"GOAL!" The announcer yelled. "That's Taichi Kamiya, better know as Tai! His fifth goal of the night!" Tai looked up into the stands grinning. He saw his parents, but where was Kari? His little sister wasn't anywhere to be found. "Oh well." He said to himself as he ran to get the ball. 

The girls were screaming as Matt sang his song. After the song was done, the show was over. Matt went to his dressing room but not before seeing his mom in the audience. But where was TK? Oh well, he thought. After he left the dressing room he tried to go home but was cornered. "It's Matt Ishda!" "Does anyone know his real name?" "Of course, it's Yamato!" Matt started to run with a whole handful of girls chasing him. "This is like Jun times ten." Matt whispered.

"That color is nice." Mimi said. Unsurprisingly, she was in a store. She was getting her hair dye. "What color should I change it too this time?" Mimi asked Sora, who was standing right next to her. "I like this one- wow! It's 2:00! I've got to go! See you later Mimi!" Sora yelled. "Where are you going?" Mimi asked. "I've got to get to the flower shop!" Sora replied while running as fast as she could. "I'm already late!" "Bye Sora!" Mimi yelled.

"Prodigits, I almost didn't make it!" Izzy said, looking at the clock as it said 2:10. He logged onto the internet. He went into a chat room. 'KnowledgeDigidestined has entered the room' the message said. "Where is everyone?" Izzy asked in about five minutes. "Don't tell me they forgot about the Digidestined Chat! Wait if I remember… Tai has a soccer game that ended five minutes ago, Matt's concert just ended twenty minutes ago, and Sora and Mimi are shopping. Kari is probably at Tai's soccer game and TK is probably going home from Matt's concert! I wonder where Joe is, I'll call him." Izzy picked up the phone. "Wait, maybe I should call Tai first and see how the game went." After dialing Tai's number and having the phone ring a bit Tai picked up. "Hello?" Tai asked. "Tai, it's Izzy." Izzy replied. "How was the game?" "We won of course, ten to three. I made seven of the goals." "Don't turn into ego mode Tai. What did Kari say of the game?" "She wasn't there." "She wasn't? Well I'll see you in the chat in an hour." "Ok bye Izzy." I hung up.

"They won't make it in an hour." The second voice from before said. "We have them all located except three." The first voice replied. "Where are Reliability, Hope, and Light?" Thethird voice asked. "Search!" The fourth voice yelled. "Yes my queen!" The other three voices yelled.

Matt finally got into the house panting. He fell onto the couch when the phone rang. "Hello?" He asked. "Hey Matt how was the concert? It's Izzy." The voice on the other line said. "Hey Izzy. The concert was okay, but it was just after the concert I had to do some running." Izzy laughed. "Hey, is Tk there?" "No, he wasn't at the concert either." "That's strange, Kari wasn't at Tai's soccer game." "Well… I've got to go, bye." Matt hung up the phone. 

"Now it's time to manipulate their minds." The fourth voice said. "Fakemon, manipulate people's voices in order to lure the digidestined into our trap."Tai's phone was ringing again. "Tai? It's Davis." "Hi Davis." "Hey Tai meet me in the park to play soccer." "Sure, the one across the street from your house?" "Yeah." Davis hung up. But little did Tai know, it wasn't really Davis. 

Matt had fallen asleep then the phone started to ring again. "Hi Matt, it's TK." "Hi TK, how come you weren't at the concert?" "I'll explain later, but you'd better come over." "Okay." Matt said and hung up the phone. 

Joe was was on a train, stuck in it because their was a crash up ahead. "I guess we just have to wait." He said to himself. He sighed because he was half an hour late for the Digidestined chat and probably wouldn't make it. To make matters worse, he couldn't use his cell phone.

Sora's cell phone started to ring. "Hello?" She asked. She heard a hysterical Mimi on the other line. "Sora, Matt was coming home from the concert and he was hit by a car! Meet me at the Odiaba Hospital!" "I'm on my way." Sora said hanging up the phone. 

Mimi was still shopping when her cell phone started ring. It was Tai. He wa crying. "Mimi! Sora was just hit by a car! She's in Odiaba Hospital!" Tai said. "I'm coming!" Mimi yelled and ran out of the store.

Izzy was still on the computer when he decided to go to the store. There he saw Mimi. But little did he know, it wasn't really Mimi. "Hi Izzy." Mimi said. "I came to look for you. Sora made a meeting at her house." "Okay, let's go." He said to Mimi.

"I still can't find Hope and Light." The fourth voice said. "There they are!" She yelled while grinning.

"Don't you think we should tell the others that we're dating?" Kari asked. "No way, especially not our brothers. Do you know what kind of catastrophe that will cause?" Tk asked. "Well, kind of, but remember, we do have blackmail." Kari said while grinning. TK started to grin too. "So we'll tell our brothers, and if anyone else somehow knows, we'll tell on them." TK said. "I agree with that plan." Kari said. Then Kari's cell phone started to ring. "Hello." She said after picking it up. "Hikari you better come home, mom and dad are worried." Said Tai. (But we all know it wasn't Tai.) "Okay, I'll be home soon. And don't call me by full name." Kari said with a sigh. "I'll walk you home." TK said. 

"Now my fateful minion, Dimimon, go attack them!" The first voice yelled. "Yes sir." Dimimon said. "I will take out all of the digidestined before the hour is done, and that is in five minutes!" Dimimon teleported away.

Tai was still waiting for Davis. "He lives across the street, how long can it take for him to get here?" He asked himself with a sigh. "Dimensional Blast!" Tai turned around just fast enough to see the blast hit him. Matt was at Tk's door and took out his keys. But before he got a chance to open the door he heard someone yell "Dimensional Blast!" and he fell. Sora and Mimi bumped into each other in the doorway of Odiaba hospital. "I thought you were with Matt!" Sora yelled. "I thought you were hit by a car!" Mimi yelled back. "Dimensional Blast!" Something yelled. Sora and Mimi lost consciousness. Izzy was walking with Mimi when she faded away. "What?" He asked. But a [[SP1]][1]Dimensional Blast hit him in the back. Joe was just getting off of the train. He started to walk home. "Dimensional Blast!" Joe was hit before he could even turn. TK and Kari walked into Kari's building. They started to walk toward the elevator when their crests started to glow. "What's happening?" Kari asked. "Something's here." TK said. "It's a digimon!" They both yelled. TK stepped in front of Kari as a protection. "Dimensional Blast!" The attack still hit both of them. They both fell to the ground. "I finished the job in five minutes." Dimimon said. "Too bad my master didn't let me kill them. Oh well." 

*To Be Continued*

Authors Note: So how was it? No, the kids are not dead. There is already Takari in this. Review to tell me what other couples you want in here! Majority rules! I'll take 20 reviews by Chapter 3 and then, based on the votes, I'll decide which couples go.

[[SP1]][2]en

   [1]: #_msocom_1
   [2]: #_msoanchor_1



	2. Godbye to Agumon? Tai's got a power!

The Power Inside Them- Part Two'.html'

The Power Inside Them- Part Two

TK's POV

"Reborn…." A voice whispered inside of my head. "You were reborn… and your powers must be revealed… soon… or the evil queen will rule the worlds… go Prince Takeru…" I jumped up. We weren't in Kari's apartment building anymore. The last thing I remember is being by some kind of attack. I started to walk and then saw Sora on the ground. "Sora! Sora wake up!" I yelled at her. "TK?" She asked. "This isn't the hospital. Where's Mimi?" "Is Mimi in the hospital or something?" I asked. "No." Sora said. "But I'm very confused. Mimi said that Matt was in the hospital, but then she said that she thought I was in the hospital. What's going on?" She asked. "Matt is in the hospital?!" I asked, very worried. "I don't think so." "We better go find the others. I was hit by this orb, and Kari was too, so she must be here." I said. "That's the same thing that happened to Mimi and I." Sora said. She then started to grin. "Why were you with Kari?" She asked playfully. "Because she's my friend." I replied. She looked like she didn't believe me, but then shook it off, and started to follow me on our way to find the others.

After a half hour walk, we saw Matt coming toward us. Sora and I ran up to him. "Matt!" I yelled. "Sora said you were in the hospital!" Matt looked at Sora strangely. "That's what Mimi said, and she was crying, so I believed her." Sora said. "Tk, you said that you'd tell me why you weren't at the concert. Start talking." Matt said. "When did I say that?" I asked Matt while looking at Sora who had a huge grin on her face. She was starting to act like Tai. "When you called me." Matt replied. "I never called me you can ask K- Ken." I said. I almost gave myself away. Sora had to try to stop laughing. "Start talking." Matt said to Sora. "It's nothing." Sora said. Then she couldn't hold her laughter anymore. She started to laugh really hard. Until I stepped on her foot, that is. "Let's go find the others." I said stopping the conversation. Matt started to protest, but I walked right past him. I was never so confused or mad at anyone in my life.

Soon we met up with Tai, then Izzy, then Kari, then Mimi, then Joe. Then we sat down for a talk. As soon as we sat down Mimi got up and slapped Tai. "How dare you tell me Sora was in the hospital!" She yelled. "What?" Both Tai and Sora asked. "You called me at 4:50." Mimi said. "At 4:50 I was at the park waiting for Davis!" Tai replied. "Then how did you call me?" Kari asked. "I didn't!" Tai replied. "Taichi Kamiya, you know you did, just ask TK." Kari said. Then she realized what she said. "Perfect." I whispered to her. "Sorry." She whispered back coldly. "But I didn't." Tai said, completely missing the hint. Matt was grinning. "Matt you are such anidiot." I said. "We're not together." 

"I know where we are!" Izzy yelled. "Where?" We all asked. "In the Digital World." He replied. "If we're in the Digital World…" Kari said. "Then where are our Digimon?" I finished. "Aw, isn't that cute, boyfriend and girlfriend thinking the same thing." Matt said. I glared at him. "I already told you, we're not together." Kari said. Kari always found a way not to make fun of someone. That's one of the things I like about her. Izzy cleared his throat. "Hello Digidestined!" A voice yelled. "That's the Digimon who hit Kari and I!" I yelled. "So you were with her!" Matt yelled. "Yes he was." The Digimon said. "My name is Dimimon. I know all about all of you. It's time to die. Who wants to go first?" No one answered. "Fine then, I'll take the couple out!" Dimimon yelled. "Dimensional Wave!" Kari and I were lifted into the air. I couldn't move. Then he set us down gently, but we still had no energy. Tai and Matt ran to our sides. "Damn!" Matt yelled. "Who's next?" Dimimon asked. "How about the brothers? Dimensional Wave!" The attack went to Tai and Matt but Sora and Mimi jumped in front of them. Izzy jumped in front of them, and Joe jumped in front of Izzy. Joe was grabbed and thrown onto the ground. "Joe!" Izzy, Mimi, and Sora yelled. The three of them were also knocked to the ground. Tai started to charge toward the enemy. He was about to be hit but the attacked was deflected by a fireball. "What?" Tai asked. "Tai it's me Agumon! Have me digivolve!" Agumon yelled. "No so fast!" Dimimon yelled. "Deminsional Wave!" Agumon was thrown into the air until we couldn't see him, then dropped back down. "Agumon!" Tai yelled. He ran to his side to see Agumon fading away. "Tai… Use my strength, it's the only way for the world to be saved… protect them…" Agumon said. "Who?" Tai said. "Them." Agumon said. He tried to lift his arm, but couldn't. He dissolved into a tiny orange crystal with the crest of courage on it and went into Tai's hands. "No!" Tai yelled, tears yelled streaming down his face. "Damn you Dimimon!" Tai yelled. He started to charge at Dimimon again. The crystal glowed and went inside Tai. Suddenly Tai was smiling. "It's time for your demise!" Tai yelled. "You mean yours! What can you do to me?" Dimimon asked. "Dimensional Wave!" The attack went straight for Tai. "I have Courage now. Courage Orb!" An orange orb materialized in Tai's hands and flew at Dimimon, destroying him. I didn't see anything else because I was slowly fainting. "Takeru!" Matt yelled. It was the last thing I heard.

**To Be Continued**

Author's Note: Like that chapter? So far I'm seeing that lots of people like Taiora, so maybe that will be one of the choices. Well anyway, the next Chapter will be much longer and have explananations and stuff. Now here comes the dreaded questions. What new power does Tai have? Are TK and Kari alright? Will we ever see Agumon again? Find out in the next episode!


	3. Tai takes control! The enemy is explaine...

The Power Inside Of Them- Part 3

The Power Inside Of Them- Part 3

Tai's Pov

"Courage Orb!" I yelled. The attack went right for Dimimon destroying him. "Alright! Bulls eye!" I said to myself. "Takeru!" Matt yelled. I turned around and TK and Kari were on the ground knocked out. "Hikari!" I yelled and ran to her side. 

Three hours later TK and Kari woke up. "Are you okay?" Matt and I asked at the same time. "I think so." Kari said. "Tell the truth Kari." TK said. "Just because you don't want people to worry about you, we could be hurt." "It felt, like I was dying little by little but then being revived and the same thing happening over and over again. But now I feel very tired." Kari said. Matt was supporting Sora and helping her stand up. I glared at him and he smiled. We've been fighting over Sora since that Arukenimon thing that happened three years ago. "Um, you ask a question, but then pay too much attention to Sora to here the person answer it?" Kari asked. Matt and I both blushed and everyone else laughed. 

Suddenly, a flash of light occurred, and a Digimon was standing before us. "I am Azulongmon." He said. Everyone started to ask questions at the same time. "Stop!" Azulongmon yelled. "One at a time." He said. "But first I must explain why you are here. What happened is this: Dimimon knocked you all out in order to take you to the Digital World. Let me explain. Tai, Matt, Kari, Mimi, and Sora all heard illusions on the phone. No one was really talking. Izzy, you saw an illusion of Mimi. TK was taken care of when he walked Kari home." Everyone looked at each other. "Sorry for slapping you Tai." Mimi said. "It's ok." I replied. "Well then Dimimon's plan was to take you too the Evil Castle to poison your bodies with darkness and evil. That didn't work because the crests of Hope and Light were glowing, and knocked Dimimon away from you. But then you were knocked away from each other, but still all landed in this forest." "Why were our crests glowing?" TK asked. "I have a guess. There was a Digimon near you and Kari and since you didn't see a Digimon for three years, they went berserk." Azulongmon replied. "Then why didn't the rest our crests glow?" Izzy asked. "Yeah, the rest of us were near Digimon too." Sora said. "I don't know." Azulongmon replied. "Maybe it's because Hope and Light are the strongest crests." Kari said. "Maybe they were the only ones who could know when a Digimon is coming." Izzy said. "Maybe that would explain why the crests are glowing, now!" Joe yelled. 

Everyone got up, expecting a fight. Five minutes later out of the bushes came… Gabumon. "Gabumon!" Matt yelled while running to him. "Hi Matt!" Gabumon yelled. "Where is Agumon?" That set me off. In all of the confusion, I didn't really think about him. That made me feel terrible. "He's gone." I said to Gabumon with tears starting to form in my eyes. "Azulongmon, I have a power, what is it?" I asked. "I was getting there!" Azulongmon yelled. "So when you all met in the forest, Dimimon saw it as an opportunity as to wipe you all out." "Then why didn't he just kill us in the real world?" Izzy asked. "I don't know." Azulongmon said. "But Agumon sacrificed his life to save you digidestined, by giving his power and preserving it into a crystal. Tai if you take control of that crystal, you can reach it's full potential. Think about it." So I thought. I pictured the crystal coming out of me and it did. But it looked different. It was now the Crest of Courage shaped with Agumon's face on it. "Wow." I said. "Try using it." Azulongmon said. "Okay. What do I do?" I asked. "Figure it out." Azulongmon replied. "Okay." I said. I thought about Agumon, I thought about protecting the others, I thought about my Courage. The words came to me. "Crest Of Courage! Give me strength!" I yelled. After a flash of red light, I was in flaming clothes. "Wow!" I yelled. "Wow!" Everyone else echoed. Then I started to get weak and I fell to the ground and went back into my normal clothes. "What happened?" Everyone but Azulongmon asked. "You weren't used to the energy, but next time, you won't lose it." Azulongmon said. I looked and saw the so called crystal in my hands. "Cool!" I yelled. "Any other questions?" Azulongmon asked. I said something into Matt's ear and he nodded and grinned. "Are TK and Kari together?" He asked Azulongmon. Azulongmon nodded with TK and Kari glaring at him. "Later on, you will be happy that I told them that. The world may depend on it actually." Everyone had a puzzled face. Azulongmon left. "Is anyone else hungry?" Sora asked. "Yeah." Everyone else said. We went fishing in a nearby pond and caught three fish for everyone. 

After we ate, we all sepearated. Matt, Sora, and I went in our direction, Mimi, Izzy, and Joe went in another, and TK and Kari went the last direction. We all agreed to meet up at camp in an hour. I climbed a tree and looked out at the landscape. It brought back memories of when Kuwagamon attacked me and Koromon saved me. "I'll miss you Agumon." I said. I looked down to see Matt flirting with Sora. I started to join in. "Hey Sora, those shoes are nice, are they new?" I asked. "No, Tai, I've had them for three months." She replied. Matt had to hold back laughter. I felt very embarrassed. "Never mind…" I said. Matt started to laugh a bit but was till holding most of it back, I could tell. Well then I glared at Matt and he stopped. Then Sora started to laugh. "You are so funny." Sora said. "Who?" Matt and I both asked at the same time with smiles on our faces. "Both of you. Now we better get back to camp." Sora said while walking away. I wish she would of said who she was talking about. When we got to camp everyone else was already there. "I'm going to bed." I said. I layed down on the ground and instantly fell asleep.

The next day everyone woke up early. It was a good thing we did, too. A digimon was walking toward us. "I am Churuimon. I have come here to destroy you digidestened. Now, say your prayers! Orb of Evil!" The attack went past us and hit atree, completely destroying it. "This not good." Joe said. "Tai, quick use your power!" Kari, Matt, and TK all yelled at the same time. "Right! Crest Of Courage give me strength!" I appeared in my flaming clothes. "Sorry, Churuimon, but you won't be able to defeat us." I said. "Oh really?" He asked. "Orb of Evil!" The attack went to me. "Courage Orb!" I yelled. The two orbs hit eachother but eventually mine was destroyed. "Oh no!" Mimi yelled. "Tai, are you okay?" Sora asked. "Blue Blaster!" Gabumon yelled while running up to Churuimon. "That's supposed to hurt?" Churuimon asked. "Orb Of Evil!" Gabumon was knocked into the wall. "Digivolve!" Matt yelled while holding his digivice. "Gabumon digivolve to" Churuimon pushed Matt down before Gabumon could finish digivolving. His digivice fell intothe pond. "No!" Matt yelled.

*To Be Contiued*

Authors Note: 


End file.
